Through Thick Syrup and Malicious Plots
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. Chuck and Blair go to the Waldorf residence to begin their plotting. What exactly happened that night and how did Chuck end up on Blair's bed? Takes place in Season 1, Episode 17: Woman on the Verge. Chuck/Blair fluff of course.


**A/N: **Another good 'ole oneshot... I'm hoping that after a few more of these, I can get back to the chapter story. I'm just kind of mulling over some ideas right now....Hopefully soon, one will be put into action! The reviews you guys leave are amazing and they always really make my day. I hope you like this one. And I also hope the fluff that I'm beginning to immerse myself in isn't bothering anyone...

This is sort of just going on Chuck and Blair's plotting for Georgina in Season 1, episode 17 (Woman on the Verge)... I've been meaning to write it for a while, but haven't gotten it right; hopefully now I did!

P.S.: Yeah, yeah... I am not the owner of the world's greatest television show... Wish I was, I'd be rich! Rich! Rich!

**Special thanks to Michelle for reading this and giving me pre-feedback. You. are. amaazing ;)**

_Through Thick Syrup and Malicious Plots_

Chuck Bass watched Blair Waldorf as she strode over to him with a look in her eyes that meant determination. He had seen her speaking with Lily and the conversation had looked strained, calculated. It was as if Blair, champion banterer, had been at a loss for words. As if she had been at a visible end.

But now she walked over to him and everything else in the room blurred, as much as the womanizer hated to admit it. She was clear and bright against the rest of the dim and unfocused room. The look in her eyes made his pants tighten a little and he cleared his throat quietly to himself. He put his normal bastard exterior and blocked all affectionate ideas out of his mind.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked with utter nonchalance. Some might even say that he was partially rude to the beautiful girl. But, he needed to make absolute sure that she knew nothing about his true feelings. It would totally eff things up. Chuck watched as a small scheming smiled appeared on her lips.

"What if I told you that I knew where Georgina Sparks was... Right. Now," she made the last two words crystal clear and sexy as hell. He knew already that his affirmative answer was inevitable. He would not ever be able to say no to her. Nor would she to him.

"I'd say let's get the bitch." Chuck felt his lips puff out as the final word left his mouth in a quiet murmur. He followed her out of the ballroom and watched as her smile morphed into a smirk. He felt like he had created a monster. As if by sleeping with her, multiple times of course (he was Chuck Bass, for Christ's sake), he had transferred some of his Devil into her.

After the club in Brooklyn had been a bust, Chuck and Blair had gone to her house, instead. It was time for the plotting to begin. And this time, with them as a team both fighting for the same cause, it would be a bloody and happily victorious battle.

"Here's the deal," Blair ordered when they neared her bed in the middle of her room. "You, on the floor. I, on the other hand, will stay on the bed. As it should be."

"Are you that afraid that something will happen, Waldorf?" he whispered as he leaned in and stuck his tongue out so it almost brushed her earlobe. He heard her badly-disguised gasp and held back his smirk. He wasn't here to show his ever-budding feelings. He was here to finally get his revenge on the life-sucking whore that had unceremoniously taken his virginity once upon a time.

"No," she stated with a flat voice. She strolled over to her bed and plopped down, untying her complicatedly laced Loubotins and laying back against her pristinely white and fluffed pillows.

**********

She gazed at Chuck as he threw ideas at her left and right. Many included terribly detailed plans of murders and torture. Death threat emails sent every five minutes were at one point considered, but Blair scoffed and called him an amateur, so that was shot down as quickly as it had come up.

"Fake pregnancy scare. God knows she's not a saint," Chuck drawled, laying back on her plush carpeting and placing his arms behind his head.

"No. Still not good enough, Bass. I'm surprised. You're usually more up on your game than this, oh favorite schemer of mine," she teased him gently. She felt her eyes drooping more and more with every passing second and she desperately hoped that they would come up with something extraordinary soon.

"Well, Blair, its nearly eleven thirty. Excuse me if I don't wear the hours as well as I used to," he ground out grumpily and Blair resisted the urge to stroke his hair adoringly. He looked so cute when he was tired and pissy. She had to restrain herself, however. Focusing was a necessity in this situation.

And then the brunette was struck with a random but perfectly villain plan. She knew exactly what to do. They were Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. Anything and everything could be accomplished by them. The two were able to dig up every bit of dirt possible. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Perhaps she was slightly distracted by his handsome and adorable bowt- _No, Blair. Focus, _she chided herself bitterly.

"I have an idea," she breathed out jauntily. She cautiously regarded him as he winced. Maybe he really was that tired. She wondered, worried even, what could have been exhausting him so much. Then she realized that it was probably best if she didn't find out.

"What?" he snipped snarkily, eyes squinting at her and only very slightly twinkling with her favorite type of mischief.

"We call the slut's parents..." She began and he started to sit up more as she explained in depth the things that she had so abruptly come up with. As she continued to talk, her eyes were drooping even more, and she let out a huge yawn in the middle of her evil speech. Before she knew it, she couldn't hear her voice anymore and she was seeing only the blackness that was behind her eyes.

**********

As much as the teenage womanizer hated to admit it, he loved to watch her sleep. No one would ever hear him confess to this out loud, though. Too much pride would be lost; too much of his ego being deflated. She did look damn beautiful, though. Her face was so relaxed and her hair flew out onto the pillow, or sometimes leather sit, beneath her delicate head.

Because Chuck couldn't resist and he was too tired to be fully aware of what he was doing, he brought his arm up to her head and stroked her hair. The next thing he knew, he was curled on the plush carpeting of her bedroom and deeply immersed in a dreamland that he was unaccustomed to.

He awoke what he assumed to be only a few hours later and found Blair to still be far into her angelic slumber. Her lips were plumping and thinning as heavy breaths escaped through them. Her brows were furrowed in thought.

Still half-asleep, Chuck crawled up onto the bed. He was starting to get a crick in his neck and his back was developing a distant pain. The boy no longer cared whether his actions were romantic. He was beginning to give into the fact that he was a natural sap. This trait had just been covered up for most of his life. The fact that Blair had brought it out from the depths of his soul had a dry humor to it.

He shifted her so that she was facing him and gazed at her face as she relaxed considerably. Her forehead was no longer crumpled in deep thought; it was just smooth with worry-less content. There was a small chunk of one of the shorter layers of her hair that had fallen across the side of her face. He brushed it to the side and felt himself drifting off again as his arm trailed down to settle at her waist.

Oh yes, this was peace. This was tranquility.

**********

Blair opened her eyes with reluctance and realized that it was still dark outside. She blinked for a moment and then got used to her surroundings, as well as with whom she was sharing her surroundings with. Chuck's face was blank and smooth with sleep. His hair was mussed on his forehead and she smiled.

"Oh, dear Bass is a romantic. Who would've thunk it?" Blair mouthed inaudibly. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb him and have him awake and viciously denying everything that they both knew was true. She snuggled into his chest a little more and felt his arm unconsciously pull her impossibly closer.

The young woman felt a smile spread onto her slowly chafing lips as the familiar sensations of feeling needed and adored swept all throughout her body, from the follicles on her scalp to the very tips of her perfectly manicured toenails. She felt the amorous feelings in every possible part of her and this only made her lips widen further.

In the morning, all of these thoughts would need to be put aside and the cool exterior would need to be replaced over her heart and mind. But, for now, she would let herself feel loved. She would allow the thoughts of happiness and swelling pride overcome her. But only for tonight would this be permitted.

That was how Blair Waldorf fell asleep in Chuck Bass's warm and comforting embrace. She felt totally at ease. There was a peaceful feeling that oozed out from his pores and into hers with every slight movement of his sleep. With every breath, she felt more and more tranquil and full of bliss than ever. This was home; this was where she belonged.

**A/N: **Fluff, fluff, fluff! I just may have to try some more angst to get rid of this fluff that is crowding in on my writing. Its starting to sort of annoy me with all these happy endings.... Though, I guess if you're happy, I'm happy. So review, or else ;).


End file.
